Highschool of the Apocalypse
by storytellr
Summary: The EndWar occurs during the battle against the dead at the final episode of the anime, where the group eventually team up with War to figure out who really started the Apocalypse. Please give this story a good review if you like it.
1. Prologue

A/N: The prologue takes place in episode 12 of the anime, but with an alternate ending. For fans of the Darksiders games, you know what this means.

**Prologue**

The night air was cool and chilling as a full moon illuminated around the Takagi mansion. Everyone was all asleep and the entire house was pitch dark, though some moonlight shined from the windows. Arisu, however, was not sleeping peacefully as she continuously tossed and turned from the dream she was having.

In her dream, Arisu found herself alone in a dark void. She looked for any signs of anyone she knew, but to no prevail.

"Where am I?" Arisu wondered, "Hello? Anybody?"

Then suddenly a light came from her right. She turned and looked at the sky. In her horror, a meteor shower fell and struck the Earth. As the first one hit, Arisu fell to the ground from the shake. As soon as she got up, she looked up again to only this time see two beings facing eath other. One had golden armor with what appeared to be bright blue, glowing angel wings and the other was pale looking in person, having horns at the top of his head, sharp, menacing fangs and claws and had wings also, only they were bat-like and upside down. The being with the bat wings struck first, but the armored man deflected its battleaxe with its blade. The armored man then took a swing from his sword at the creature, but missed. They continued on like this until Arisu felt a very uneasy presence behind her as light illuminated from behind. She turned around and saw the city in ruins. Signs of quakes and buildings in fire were shown around the area and hoards of "Them" roamed almost every territory. She could only give a look of horror and pity on her face as she witnessed the image shown before her. Then, like a volcano eruption, a large creature emerged from the ruined city and appeared to be a black dragon that had fiery marks on its face. It roared in triumph and soon took notice of Arisu. It's mouth then formed fire and spat at her. Before the flames could make contact, Arisu woke up from the nightmare screaming.

Shizuka was woken up by Arisu's scream, as well as almost the whole house.

"Arisu!" Shizuka asked in concern, "What's wrong?!"

"I.. I..." Arisu could only say before breaking out in tears and her head on Shizuka's chest. Shizuka then wrapped her in her arms and stroked her hair, hoping it would calm her down. "Sshhh. It's going to be okay." Shizuka said confortingly, "I'm here."

"Hello?" Rei asked from the other side of the door and then entered in a robe, "Arisu, are you alright?"

"She's fine." Shizuka assured Rei, then turned to Arisu and went back to comforting her, "Are you feeling better now?"

Arisu didn't answer as she could only continued to form tears and was silent for probably the whole night.

"I think we should leave her alone right now." Shizuka recommended as she was about to get up from the bed.

"Wait." Arisu finally spoke and stopped Shizuka from leaving to ask her something, "I would like it if you stayed here with me. Please?"

Shizuka gave a smile of approval and decided to stay. "Sure thing." She then got back in bed with Arisu. "Now why don't you tell me what happened."

"Well, alright..." Arisu agreed as she started telling Shizuka everything.

"Rei, could you please leave us alone for a little while?" Shizuka asked Rei.

"Oh, uh, sure." Rei replied as she closed the door behind her.

Rei went back outside the room when everyone else showed up to check on Arisu.

"What happened?" Saeko asked Rei.

"Arisu had a nightmare and is telling Mrs. Shizuka about it." Rei explained, "I hope she'll be alright."

"Wonder what that nightmare was about?" Takagi acknowledged, "It must've been one hell of a nightmare to have scared her that bad."

"Maybe she dreamed about one of 'Them.'" Takashi suggested, "They can give anyone nightmares."

"Either way, we'll find out in the morning if we have the chance." Saeko remarked, "I suggest we should let Shizuka take care of it. She seems to be handling Arisu's situation so far."

"I hope you're right. I mean, she seemed real upset." Rei said as she and everyone else left and went back to bed.

Outside the manor showed in the distance what appeared to be a shooting star, until further panning shows it to actually be the two beings that were fighting earlier in Arisu's nightmare in the form of a meteor heading straight for the planet's surface, confirming Arisu's "nightmare" is possibly coming true.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. The Beginning of the End of the World

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End... of the World**

The next morning, In the Sea of Japan was the Aegis Escort Vessel codenamed "Kongo" in the midst of the missles' launch.

"We've got information on the target." The man in the PDA informed the crew, "Moments before the Trident warhead was launched, they confirmed four DF-21s from Tonghua base. After that, it's Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta. Repeat: Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta."

This was also explained back at the CIC (Combat Information Center).

"Soon, we'll be the only ones left." The ship's admiral said.

"Ready, sir." One of the crew members said to the admiral.

"Shift the system to BMD mode." The admiral ordered, "CIC designated target. Begin shooting."

"Commence firing!" One of the crew members announced, "FIRE!"

The first few missles launched toward their destination. Back in the ship, the missles were shown on the radar.

"Ten seconds until intercept." A member informed, "9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. Stand by..."

On the motion-heat radar was one of the renogade missles, which was then shot down.

"Our own SM30 was shot down by something other than a missle, as well as the target Omega" The same crew member informed, "Kurishima and the US's silo, as well as Bravo and Charlie were all also shot down by the same thing."

The admiral then went and looked at the monitor.

"There's one more missle left." The admiral pointed out.

"That's dedicated for the target for Curtis Wilbur and we can't see what took out the others." The member said, "(BLEEP)! What the hell's going on!?"

What they didn't realize was that the submarine meant to fire the last missle, the US Aegis Destroyer Curtis Wilbur was dramatically split in two as it showed what appeared to be angels and demons battling on each half. Inside were also the ravaged corpses of the crew, but only a few of them were now "Them."

"Curtis Wilbur, this is Kongo." Kongo radioed to Curtis, which got the attention of a nearby Phantom Guard as it was feeding on one of "Them" next to the corpse of a Soldier of Light on the floor, "Where are you seated?" The Phantom Guard then walked up to the radio, "Come in! Come in!" The Phantom Guard soon sliced it with it's axe as it roared of fury and went off to continue the battle.

Meanwhile, later that same day at the Tagaki manor where Shizuka was shown jumping up and down in joy of remembering something very important.

"What's with her?" Arisu asked.

Shizuka rushed to Arisu and squeezed her with Joy.

"I just remembered!" Shizuka said, "I remembered my friend's phone number!"

"You mean the one with all the guns and the Humphee?" Rei asked.

"That's right." Shizuka answered as she clutched Arisu to her with the girl's head underneath her large breasts, much to Arisu's chagrin, "She's in the SAT, the Special Assault Team. So, she must still be alive."

She then let go of Arisu.

"More importantly, give me the phone!" Shizuka demanded.

"Uh. Okay." Takashi replied as he held out his phone to her aa she snatched it off his hands.

"Now, let's see." Shizuka said, "There's the one. There's the two. And the three and the four. Yep. All the numbers are-"

"You want me to press it for you?" Hirano suggested.

"You're going to mess me up." Shizuka rejected, "So don't interrupt me. 'K?"

She soon dialed the number and it started ringing until it picked up.

"'Hello?'" Rika answered the phone from the other line.

"Rika!" Shizuka reacted in relieve and joy of her friend's survival, "Oh, thank God you're alive!"

"I'm happy for you." Arisu told Shizuka, "I was so worried for you."

"Takashi." Rei said to Takashi.

"Well, looks like we can-" Takashi was about to say before the scene cut to where Shizuka's friend, Rika was at.

It showed the Tokonosu Airport lit up while it was about to get dark.

"'Oh, alot of things have happened to me, too.'" Shizuka told Rika, this time from the latter's phone.

Inside, Rika was sitting on a bench in a room of sorts still talking on the phone.

"Cut to the chase, will you?" Rika said to Shizuka, "Where are you right now? My place?"

"'That place isn't good anymore.'" Shizuka informed Rika of the events that happened there, "'Oh, we borrowed your guns and stuff.'"

"That's okay." Rika assured Shizuka, "Just tell me where you are right no-" Before she could finish, the call was cut off as the phone suddenly short-circuited while she still held it in her ear. As she wondered what happened, a strange radiance soon shined from behind her. She turned to see what it was and gasped. It was the last missle from earlier.

At the International Space Station at orbit, two astronauts were watching the events from a monitor.

"One missle left." Said a male astronaut watching.

"Where's it headed?" The astronaut's partner asked him, "Wait a minute. Could it be the States?"

"Doesn't look like it. Hold on..." The male astronaut said.

The woman turned to the window to find not only a large, nuclear explosion, but soon also a shower of rain-like meteors heading straight for Earth. The station was soon pierced through by an incoming meteor, which zoomed in to show it war actually an angel and a demon fighting inside the fire.

Back on the Earth, the sun was set near Tokonosu Airport and everything seemed still as it lost power. Inside was Rika holding a now-fried cellphone in her right.

"Hey! What the hell just happened?!" Said a man inside the building, who came up to Rika, "That light! Did anybody see the light? You're the police, aren't you? What was it?!"

Rika tossed her phone to the floor for it to break.

"It's simple." She answered the man as she started smoking a cigar, "Starting today, all of our nights are going to be darkness itself." She inhaled the cigar again as she just sat there realizing what it was. Behind her, one of the meteors from before was shown heading straight in her direction. Her partner saw this and acted fast.

(A/N: This is the same guy who was with her in the beginning of the fifth episode where she sniped down some zombies.)

"Look out!" Rika's partner shouted as he pushed her out of the way as the meteor crashed into the airport, leaving a large gap from where Rika was. Rika managed to sit up and see what had crashed into the airport. She gasped after seeing what she saw in horror. "No way..." She quietly gasped. While the smoke was still rising, an armored leg came out from the left and what appeared to be a leg from that of a monster's came out at the right.

Back at the Takagi residence, the explosion was still radiating as Shizuka was still on the phone.

"Uh, hello?" Shizuka said, "Rika?"

Everyone else, however, was too busy staring at the explosion.

"Geez, what happened?!" Takashi asked in surprise.

"That light..." Takagi acknowledged, "Oh, no way. Miyamoto. Check the gun sight."

"What?" Rei replied, "But why?"

"JUST CHECK IT!" Takagi demanded, "Yours should be using the IC."

Rei then took out her rifle and pointed it in Takagi's direction, whom got out of the way as soon as Rei got into the gun's scope.

"How is it?" Takagi asked Rei, "Do you see the dot?"

"Well, I can't see." Rei responded.

"I knew it..." Takagi said in worry.

"Takagi, what's going on?" Takashi asked her.

Before we could hear her solution, we then go to the other areas close by that are now without power.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A maintanence worker told his co-worker outside the estate, "Hurry up!"

"Something's wrong with the engine." The co-worker operating a forklift said.

Back at the manor's operating room, the same thing was going on.

"What happened?" Yoshioka asked.

"The PC went dead when we lost the power." The man who was monitoring the computer said.

Then it cut to outside to the other surviving group's camp, where a woman was with her husband.

"Somebody help me!" The woman cried out for help, "I think my husband's having a heart attack! Help me!" This got the attention of some of the camp's survivors.

Then again outside the estate, Shido's bus was charging down a hill at excelerating speed. Shido was trying to stop the bus with the brakes, but had no luck as they were not responding.

"Ugh, what's wrong with these damn brakes?!" Shido said in irritation, not even paying attention to where the bus was going, "Where's the emergency brake?!"

"Mr. Shido!" One of the students inside said to Shido, "In front of you!"

Shido looked up and saw that he was heading towards the maintanence workers from before. They then crash, killing one of the workers. Back inside the bus, Shido survived the crash as he soon regained consciousness.

"I-I'm alive." Shido acknowledged at his survival as he soon saw what happened outside.

(A/N: Unlike the original episode, the students survived the crashed, but were knocked out.)

"Hey. We're in trouble..." A worker said to his partner in fear.

"The cellphone's no good." The man's partner pointed out as he drawed out a shotgun, "Alright. Let's get ready for them."

"No way, man! I'm leaving!" The first worker said running away.

"Come back here!" The second worker called to his partner, "(BLEEP)ing pussy!" He then started firing his rifle at "Them" as the camera then panned abck to the Takagi manor.

"HANE?" Takashi exclaimed in confusion.

"High Altitude Nuclear Explosion." Takagi explained, "Duh. Do I have to explain everything to you people? The explosion of the nuclear warhead in the upper atmosphere creates content electrons; gamma rays then spudder those eletrons from the atmospheric molecules. The spuddered eletrons accelerate and spiral along the Earth's magnetic field, generating an electromagnetic pulse. And such effect is lethal for electronic devices. That pulse can travel through anything that works as an antennae and fries its integrated circuit."

"So, basically right now, we can-" Saeko was about to ask before being cut off.

"Connect the dots, honey." Takagi said to Saeko, "All electronics are dead."

"Wha- So, that means we can't use cellphones and stuff anymore?" Rei asked.

Hearing this caused Shizuka to gasp in horror as she then feared that she would never see her friend, Rika again.

"Not only cellphones, but we won't be able to use computers." Takagi pointed out, "Cars with computers won't work. The power plants will be dead, too. Unless they were implimenting EMP measures, but I know only a small portion of self-defense forces and the government agencies are using such measures."

As she was stating this, a couple of workers were aligning a fews candles on each side of the pavement. Then, Souichiro was walking down the steps to the group with Takagi's mother.

"Is there a way to fix it?" Souichiro asked his daughter.

"Daddy." Takagi exclaimed after turning to see her father, "Some cars could work if we replace the fried parts. And we might be able to find undamaged cars, which has sustained less effect of electromagnetic waves. They should work if they don't have the computer chips in them."

"Go check right away." Souichiro ordered one of his workers.

"Yes, sir." The worker responded and left.

"Saiya." Souichiro said to Takagi.

"Ye-Yes, sir?" Takagi asked.

"I must say I'm impressed how you remained calm and rational in this commotion." Souichiro praised his daughter, "You deserve my praise."

Takagi was touched by this. "Daddy-"

A gun was shot in the distance and everyone else turned to look where it came from. It was the worker who fled earlier and was trying to fend off the zombies chasing him, but was soon eaten as he got to the gate.

"CLOSE THE GATE!" Souichiro ordered, "HURRY UP! DON'T LET THE DEAD INSIDE!"

"Commander, we still have alot of our men on the outside the complex." Yohsioka said to his master.

"We'll lose everything if we don't close the gate now." Souichiro reasoned, "DO IT!"

Yoshioka hesitated at first, but then rushed to help close off the gates.

As the gates quickly slammed into each other, one zombie got in the way and managed to get in.

"One got in!" One of the men holding the gates shut shouted.

Hirano was about to fire at the corpse, but it was soon crushed by a fireball as it soon showed the sky filled with blazing meteorites heading for the ground. Some of the survivors screamed in terror at what they saw above.

"Oh, my God!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"What the hell?!" Takashi reacted.

"Holy (BLEEP)!" Saeko reacted also.

"No. No, please!" Arisu said in horror remembering the exact same thing in her dream, "No, this can't be happening!"

"Arisu, what's the matter?" Shizuka asked Arisu concerned about her as everyone else was still paying attention to the sky.

"This was all part of my dream." Arisu confessed, "This was what happened."

Shizuka reacted horrified to Arisu's explanation. "So, that means..."

"No! Please!" Arisu rejected, "I don't want everyone to die!" Arisu then did what happened in the previous chapter as she could only lament weepingly that her nightmare had come true.

The scene was almost exactly that of the original opening of _Darksiders_, only it was viewed from the front of the Takagi estate. Everyone tried to get to cover for safety as debris from outside the gates began to fall on the property. The group and most of the survivors managed to avoid it.

The site where the first meteor hit was actually where Shido crashed his bus. Everything was desomated from the meteor's impact and there was now a large crater a couple of yards from where the bus was. Shido's students decided to check it out, but when they were about to get closer, the rubble began to shake and rising from it were a Champion of Light and a Trauma, which the Champion was shown to have already been defeated. The Trauma tosses the angel aside and began attacking the students, but another meteor hit and it flinged one of the students far back and was then mauled by a nearby Minion. The others tried to get back onto the bus for shelter, but only a few managed to make it back alive. Shido and the students then trembled in fear as they could do nothing but stay in the bus. However, that quickly ended when the Trauma started picking up the bus and roared. But before it could do anything else, another meteor landed nearby right behind it, but something was different about this one as it instead had a warrior who was neither angel nor demon. The creatures could only look in wonder as the warrior then got to his feet. The demons, however, then started to charge at the warrior as they recognized who it was. It was War, one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, who pulled his blade, Chaoseater out of the ground and then walked toward their direction.


	3. Straga

**Chapter 2: Straga**

Back at the Takagi mansion, the group and the survivors were trying their best at fighting off both the demons and "Them" at the same time. After Takashi fired a blow to the head with a Minion, the ground started to lightly shake for a moment and another. It was actually the footsteps of a Warden moving from behind the manor as it jumped over it and crushed a couple of "Them" in it's landing, though this did caused the ground to shake violently as everyone almost lost their balance. Souchiro dropped to the ground from the quake and lost his katana. He rushes to retrieve it, but it gets the attention of a Minion. He manages to obtain the blade, but as he is almost tackled by the demon, the same beast was then sliced in half. Souichiro looked to who killed the demon. It was Abaddon of the Hellguard, who had just arrived to fight off the demons. Abaddon lifted Souichiro back on his feet.

"I will be looking forward to fighting alongside you." Abaddon saluted Souichiro and flew off into the air.

Souichiro could only give a suspicious look at seeing Abaddon, wondering what his true motives were, but he shrugged it off as he continued slaying more "Them" and demons.

In the air, Abaddon witnessed what was happening on the battlefield. A Hellion pounced and was fired at by angels in front of it, while another angel was flying. The flying angel was soon tackled by a Minion and both fell to the ground. Then, the angels who were fighting the Hellion were soon put into a misadvantage as the beast knocked away one of them and grabbed the other, but was shot directly in the head by Hirano, who taunted a thumbsup pose.

"Uh, thank you." The angel thanked Hirano.

Just then, both the group and the survivors, the Hellguard and then the demons turned to the front gate as it showed to be War just entering the scene, simply just walking forward without any concern for either force.

"Who is that?" Saya asked, "Do you think he's one of us or one of them?"

"That man." Arisu said, "I also saw him in my dream last night."

It soon flashed back to the previous night Arisu had the nightmare. She was telling Shizuka that she also saw a large man in a red hood with a large blade in his hand.

Back in the present, Arisu was still looking at War.

"Is he going to help us?" Arisu wondered.

"I don't know, but what I want to know is..." Shizuka said as Arisu and Saya turned to her to find her with hearts in her eyes, "Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"Damn it, Shizuka!" Takagi exclaimed in annoyance, "This isn't the time for romance!"

War continued approaching the estate as he then found Abaddon.

"Impossible." Abaddon exclaimed.

"Abaddon..." War said and drew out his sword, "What is this? Where are my brothers?"

"This can't be..." Abaddon remarked, "The other seals-"

"Behind you!" Hirano shouted to Abaddon's attention, who soon turned and found a zombie which then bit his wrist. Abaddon exclaimed in agony.

"Get off of me, you abomination!" Abaddon scolded the dead being as he tried to shake it off.

"My lord!" Uriel said as she dove down to Abaddon's aid and beheaded the corpse.

"How did this happen?" Abaddon asked in anger where this time a charging Hellion tried to attack him, but it was also slain by Uriel.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, War soon felt a paralyzing pain all around his body as he collapsed and knelt to his feet.

"Hey!" Rei called out to War and came to his side, "Are you hurt? What's the matter?"

Suddenly, as if on cue, she, too, began to feel the same pain that War was going through and it was unbearable for both of them.

"Rei!" Everyone, including Takashi reacted to Rei's state.

"The other seals WERE NOT BROKEN!" Abaddon shouted when, as if on cue, a giganticly large arm bursted from the ground below him. It was about to lower its hand to where Souichiro was.

"DADDY!" Takagi reacted.

But just before the hand reached Souichiro, Abaddon pushed him out of the way and took his place as he was crushed to death while saving Souichiro's life.

"ABADDON!" Uriel reacted at what she saw.

At this time, War and Rei were still still paralyzed from the mysterious pain earlier.

"What in Heaven's name have you done?!" Uriel reacted.

"What? But we didn't do anything!" Rei testified against her.

"She wasn't talking to you..." War corrected Rei, whom she and Takashi then turned to, "...and I answer the call."

Immediately, Straga, the owner of the giant arm that killed Abaddon rose from underneath the ground, causing the Earth to almost quake for a few seconds and was now halfway up . He roared ferociously as he then knocked away a nearby flying angel near him and his upper body collapsed next to Takashi's group and War and gave one last roar before battle.

Straga picked up a nearby car and threw it at War to try and crush him. The group managed to dodge it and this gave Takashi an idea.

"Hey, bug guy! Yeah, you! This this right back at that thing!"

"That is what I intend to do." War replied as he picked up the car and threw it at Straga and it knocked him down for a moment.

"Saeko, stab it's eye!" Takashi ordered Saeko.

"Right!" Saeko replied as she charged at the beast, but before she could get any closer to it, it let out a very loud roar and Saeko retreated.

Straga then lifted its arm in the air, charges it with raging flames and smashe it to the ground, creating a line blast towards War, but he misses and it hits one of the columns at the top of the entrance. Straga was about to try again, but War decided to use one of the cars that was tossed into the property after the first meteor's contact quake and threw it at Straga, repeating what he did before.

Saeko came at Straga again and managed to stab it in its right eye. She pulled it out in time to land safely back on the ground.

"I'll leave the rest to Arnold Schwarzenegger." Saeko affirmed to the other and left War to finish the demon off, which he was about to do, until he was stopped by the mysterious pain once again after a war horn was heard in the background and landed back on the ground on his feet. The Chaoseater is lost as well as it falls into the abyss created by Straga, whom laughs at War's failure. He then knocked Saeko against the wall of the stairway the others were at and she was unable to get up. Luckily she was brought back up by Arisu and Shizuka.

War uses a one-way feature on his Voidwalker to create a vortex to try and exit the battle.

As War was about to enter the vortex, a Phantom Guard attempts to attack Rei while she was down.

"Get away from her, you mother-!" Takashi called out to Rei as he charged at the Phantom Guard threatening her. However, the demon knocked him away, right at the portal. As he got in, it closed.

"No!" War exclaimed at the portal's closure and was knocked out by Straga.

Rei managed to take up a nearby rifle, but before she had the chance to fire, the Phantom Guard, however, swung its axe and sliced her in half, killing her.

As she witnessed everything almost exactly at it happened in her dream, Arisu could only glimpsed at the fact the world she once knew was coming to an end. Before she knew it, one of the Phantom Guards then tried to attack her from the side.

"Arisu!" Shizuka and Saiya reacted as they rushed to save her, but Shizuka was pushed back hard on one of the beams holding the structure of the porch, weakening it. "Get away from her, you bastard!" Saiya cursed the demon as she tried to attack, but the Phantom Guard grabbed her and stomped her leg and broke it in the progress, which the creatuere then punched her right in the face and it knocked her to the door. The demon was about to finally attack Arisu, but was shot to the head by Hirano. Hirano, however, was soon shot by a demon wielding a Fracture Cannon in it's hands, which the beast was also shot to the head by one of Souichiro's men. Hirano immediately fell to the ground with his hand to where the shot was at and layed on the side of the porch's column, which he noticed was weakened from the hits it dealt with, alongside the other column. Arisu tried to get everyone out of the way, starting with Shizuka, but wasn't strong enough to pull her out.

"Arisu, get out of here!" Hirano ordered her.

"No! I can't!" Arisu protested, "I can't leave you all here! Not like this!"

"There's no other way!" Saiya reasoned Arisu, "Get out of here while you still can!"

"I can't! I'm sorry!" Arisu apologized.

"Damn it, kid! Just get of he-" Saiya tried to get Arisu to run away, but was cut off.

"No!" Arisu shouted as she got down by Shizuka's side, "And if this is how it'll be, then I wish to die with all of you."

"Arisu, don't say that!" Shizuka said to the girl, "You shouldn't give up your life that way!"

"I don't care what happens to me!" Arisu admitted, "Just as long as it means being together with all of you..." She then wrapped her arms to Shizuka in a loving hug as a sign of her sacrifice.

"Arisu..." Shizuka exclaimed at Arisu's choice as she then returned the hug in a motherly position, "Even though we're probably gonna die, just know that I'll always protect you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Shizuka..." Arisu thanked Shizuka.

"So... This is how it ends, huh?" Hirano remarked at what going to happen to them.

"Looks like it..." Saeko replied, "But at least we died trying."

"Sure did." Saiya agreed now tearing up, "Goodbye... mommy, daddy."

"Daddy..." Arisu said in her head, "I'll get to be with you soon..."

As soon as they have accepted their fate, the structure finally collapsed on top of them, killing them all.

"Saiya..." Takagi's mother exclaimed in heartbreak and in tears after seeing this, "Nooo!" She then broke down to the ground as she had lost her own child.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Souichiro angrily questioned as to what was really happening.

"The Law..." War responded getting up, "...has been broken..." As he said this, he was then grabbed by Straga.

"And so have you, Horseman." Straga chuckled at War's defeat as he threw the Horseman in the air and caught him in its grasp and attempted to crush him, which he did.

Souichiro exclaimed in fury at what had happened as the chaos continued; angel versus demon, human versus dead and now, human and angel versus demon and dead.

(A/N: Sorry if this chapter didn't seem good, I was having trouble trying to think of how it would play out.)


	4. Democracy Under The Charred Council

**Chapter 3: Democracy Under The Charred Chouncil**

After a moment had passed, Arisu finally managed to gain conscienceness.

"Where am I?" Arisu wondered as she looked around her whereabouts. She appeared to be in a volcanic cavern, but didn't remember how she got there. But before she could go any further, she heard someone behind her, It was Rei, who was still alive, no longer skewered in half and unconscience. "Rei!"Arisu reacted joyfully seeing her friend alive once again and hugged her. This then got Rei back into consciousness.

"Huh?" Rei said, "Arisu? W-What's going on? What happened?" But before Arisu could tell her, they heard more sounds from her right, where everyone else was also there.

"Mwaaa, morning, everyone..." Shizuka said waking up, "I just had a very awful dream. There was a really bad meteor storm. We were fighting both 'Them' and demons. But most of all, I met the man of my dreams in it. And he was certainly my type."

"It wasn't a dream. It really happened!" Arisu informed Shizuka and then remembered her sacrifice, "Oh, that's right. We... died."

"Ah, man. What happened?" Saeko said now regaining consciousness, "I could've sworn we all died together."

"We did." Rei answered Saeko's wondering, "But that's impossible. We're still alive."

"Uuhhh, what's with the noise?" Saiya said, like the others, regaining consciousness, "Whatever it is, can you please keep it down?"

Rei and Shizuka looked at Saiya with a surprised look on their faces, whilst Shizuka covered Arisu's eyes.

"What are you all looking at?" Saiya smarttalked her friends pissed.

"You might want to check your lower area." Saeko teased Takagi.

"What are you talking abo-" Takagi was about to say, until she felt something wrapped around her hips. She turned to find, to her horror, Hirano cuddling beside her. Soon after, she kicked him off in fury. "Get off of me, lardo!" she roared after kicking him off, where the latter then woke up at last.

"Huh?..." Hirano said as he took a look at where he was, then panicked after seeing his arms with Takagi's legs and pulled them away, "I-I'M SORRY, TAKAGI! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT ON PURPOSE! IT WAS JUST-"

"Shut it." Takagi responded, "And if you mention to anyone other than the others, I will make your life a living hell. Got it?"

Hirano nodded in fear to Takagi's threat. Rei and Shizuka, on the other hand, were slightly giggling at what happened, whilst Saeko gave a slight smile.

"What are you all laughing at?" Takagi talked back at the others.

"As much as I like to see Takagi's little romance here." Saeko remarked, "I think we need to figure out where we ended up in."

"Well, we can't be in Hell." Rei said, "I mean, Arisu's with us."

"True, but we're neither in Heaven, either." Saeko responded, "Speaking of which, am I the only one to notice that Komuro is the only one not her with us?"

"Yeah, you're right." Rei soon agreed, "Where did he-" She then stopped and had of Takashi sucked into a portal earlier, "Wait. I think I remember."

"Really?" Arisu asked, "You know what happened to him?"

"Well, I think it was-" Rei was about to say, until.

"The Law is clear..." A deep, beast-like voice said out of nowhere, "When the Seven Seals are broken, Four Horseman shall ride forth to punish the wicked..." The group looked behind them and behind a row of stalagmites to see where the voice came from and instead found three, large heads rising from a pool of lava. It was the Charred Council, the ancient entity that had kept order for eons and they were now charging War of the previous events that had occured.

"Hey, guys, look!" Arisu called to the group, "It's him, the big, muscly man who helped fight that giant monster!"

"The big man?! Let me see!" Shizuka reacted excitedly as she dashed to where Arisu was and unintentionally knocked her to the side to see for herelf, "Oh, my God! He's here, too! Oh, yes!"

"What?!" Takagi exclaimed in disbelief, "Even after death, you STILL idolize that guy?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, he's obviously a dream boat." Shizuka answered as she drifted off into her own wonderland. But she soon noticed something was wrong about War's position. "Hey. He looks... like he's in pain..."

"...be they Sons of Men, Lords of Heaven, or the Dregs of Hell..." They then learned that it was the Council they heard talking, "All upon the Earth will be judged, and the pact forged anew..."

"All upon the Earth... judged? By... Horsemen?" Saiya whispered, "Wait- Oh, no. No way..."

"Takagi?" Rei asked Takagi in concern.

"YOU FORGET YOUR POST, HORSEMAN! YOU FORGET THE LAW!" The middle head scolded War of his actions, who just sat to the floor on his knees, powerless, "No call was given! Yet the Destroyer marched, and you were found - under his black banner if the claims are true."

"To hell with your claims!" War shouted in protest, "The Seals were broken! I was summoned!"

"But where are the other Horsemen?" The head on the right questioned War, "Were they not 'summoned' as well?"

"The Seven Seals are hidden, as they have since the pact was forged, after the Death and Ascension of Christ..." The middle head reminded War, which then got Takagi's interest more, "...all of them intact... there was no call."

"You aided both the Dead and the Dark Ones. Broke a sacred covenant that has doomed Mankind, and threatened the Balance." The right head claimed, "Do you deny it?"

War was then thinking of what happened back on Earth, then rose his head to speak, "When I rode... Heaven and Hell were already at war, both wanting their hands on the Dead..." War reminisced, "Abaddon was there. He KNEW something, about the battle and the corpses that walked among the living..!"

"Abaddon fell, fighting off the chaos you unleashed!" The middle head shrugged off War's statement.

"I fought powerless against the demons alongside others!" War testified, "And still you accuse me?!"

"Your defeat proves nothing." The left head of the Council shrugged off War's statement, "Likely, the Destroyer cast you aside when he was finished with you..."

"You have defiled the Law, Horseman." The right head informed War, "You will be punished."

"If I may ask, what did he do wrong? All he did was butchering demons." Takagi rose from her hiding place and asked the Council, "And if so, how do you expect to get away with this?"

"How did you get here?" War asked Takagi demanding her presence.

"She's not the only one." Rei's voice was heard as she came out from behind the stalagmite as well as everyone else, "We've all seen what he's done and he did nothing to be punished for."

"You... You are all the ones that aided me during the battle with Straga." War acknowledged recognizing all members of the group, "And you're all here. But... This can't be." War soon slammed his fist to the ground in distraught.

"So, it appears that you are acquantences with these mortals." The right head said.

"Yes. Likely you had brought them here by means of defense." The left head assumed.

"I didn't." War testified, "These humans are here by mistake."

"If that's the case, then how did we get here?" Saeko questioned, "And also, who are you?"

"We are the Charred Council. We are the preservers of the very fabric of the universe. And we have already told you of your places here." The left head said, "You were brought here simply by the Horseman as a means to defend in his case."

"Horseman?" Hirano repeated, "Are you guys talking about him?" He then pointed to War.

"Yeah, dummy. He works for them." Takagi said, "And he is one of THE Horsemen, in case you didn't get it already."

"So, you mean he is of supernatural importance or something?" Saeko asked.

"This is almost exactly as in the Book of Revelations back in the New Testament." Takagi further theorized, "Four Horsemen are to bring judgement upon the Earth and take away peace at the End of Days."

"Correct." The right head replied.

"And now they're accusing him of starting all this?!" Rei shouted in outrage, "That's not fair! I mean they have no actual prove. And he-"

"I serve only the Council." War interrupted affirming of his loyalty to the Balance, "Only the Balance. As the Horsemen always have. Send me back and I will punish the ones responsible."

"That's not a bad idea." Takagi thought, then turned her attention back toward the Council, "Alright, how about this? You let us tag along with Bruce Willis here and we'll help him find prove of his innocense."

"How?" The middle head questioned, "What hope do you all have against the Destroyer's armies? You are all powerless!"

"Then, I guess we'll fail and stay here." Saeko said.

"Yes." War finished Saeko's statement, agreeing with her opinion, "And the demons will have carried out your sentence."

This caused the middle head to pause for a moment without saying anything.

"Very well." The middle head finally spoke and agreed to the group's deal, "You will all return to the Earth..."

"Really?!" Rei said in satisfaction, "We get to go back?!"

"Hooray! We get to go home!" Shizuka cheered with Arisu, who had the same reaction.

"Yeah!" Arisu exclaimed in joy.

"Wow. I didn't think it would be that easy." Hirano said.

"Hold it!" Takagi told her friends, "What's the catch?"

"The 'catch' is you all will be watched." The middle head explained, "War, come forth."

And with that, War rose to his feet and walked toward the small lake of lava, where he soon rams his left fist into it. This caught the group by surprise as War was now grieving in pain from the heat inside his gauntlet. After some black mist enveloped War's hand in the pool, he then withdrawed it from the lava.

"The Watcher is now bound to all of you." The middle head explained the situation, "It will ensure your loyalty."

Afterward, a creature evaporated out of the mist coming from War's hand. It was the Watcher and it chuckled deviously while doing it.

"Remember that... Or I will really get under your skins.' The Watcher threatened both War and the group, then suddenly turned his attention to Shizuka, "And speaking of skin."

The Watcher then teleported to Shizuka and suddenly began groping her big breasts around, much to both her dismay and to the Watcher's amusement.

"Mrs. Shizuka!" Arisu reacted at her situation.

Then War and everyone else but the Watcher, who evaporated back into the gauntlet, felt a paralyzing pain that caused them all to fall to their knees.

"ENOUGH!" The middle head declared, "Rise, War and humans... and arm yourselves!"

With that, the pain was gone and both the Horseman and the group got up to do as it had instructed. Shortly, War's blade from earlier then rose out of the ground just behind the left of them.

"Chaoseater." The middle head acknowledged at the sight of the weapon, "The angry blade thirsts for destruction."

"I'm a little thirsty for practically water right about now." Takagi conplained.

"Silence!" The middle head ordered her.

"Okay! Okay!" Takagi told the Council member.

"Now it is your turn, humans." The right head said to the group, "These were the weapons you acquanted yourselves with, correct?"

Everything the group used against "Them" back on Earth then rose from where Chaoseater was; all their guns and rifles.

"Uh, yeah, they're ours." Rei then affirmed the Council as she and the rest of her friends then ran over and retrieved their belongings.

"ALRIGHT!" Hirano exclaimed as he then did a pose aiming his MK-47 in typical anime-style, "I AM BACK IN THE GAME, BABY!"

"Somethings never change." Saeko remarked as she turned her attention to her sword. She picked it up and drew it from its sheath, but that was when she noticed there was something engraved on the blade she didn't even realize before, "What is this?" Saeko questioned in awe and amazement, "There's something written here."

"That is an angelic weapon!" The middle head exclaimed at Saeko's weapon, "Where did you aquire that?"

"This is the Murada Sword." Saeko informed the Council, "It was given in my possession by it's previous owner, General Souichiro Takagi of Earth. He-"

"Takagi... Yes! I knew I heard that name before." The middle head acknowledged remembering something seemingly important, "That blade you wield once belonged to a now long-lost angel warrior. But he was defeated by another warrior bearing that name during your country's ancient times."

"Yes, and it seems that said human had passed it down claiming to be his own creation, knowing the origins of its true intention."

"Hold on." Takagi butted in, "Are you telling me that my family has been in possession of a supernatural weapon since Feudal Japan?!"

"Yes!" All heads answered in unison.

"That's... actually kinda cool, now that I think about it." Takagi then remarked.

"Amazing..." Saeko astonished, admiring the texture of the ancient blade, then slid it back into its sheathe and then bowed to the Council, "I will not let it of my reach and of my sight. I will have it by my side always This, I swear, you won't regret it." She got back up after that.

"Alright." Rei said, "What's next?"

Then, to an area opposite where they got their weapons, they saw a large, dark blue vortex coming out of the ground, with what appear to be bright, blue spheres. They all went there, seeing that it's their next destination.

"The souls of the dead will be your currency." The left head informed War and the group, "Some enemies are more easily bought than killed."

"Say what?" Rei exclaimed, "You're expecting us to use souls as money? That's sick!"

"Then you won't be returning to Earth." The left headstated.

"But it-" Rei was about to say, until War walked past her and claimed the souls into his gauntlet.

"We don't have a choice." Saeko said to Rei from the latter's right, "This is what needs to be done." With that, Rei understood the situation and had to let this pass... for now.

"Seek the demon, Vulgrim." The middle head instructed them, "Few can afford his services, but perhaps one of you can strike a bargain."

"The Council confers with demons now, does it?" War responded.

"Yeah, you're so quick to start working with the enemy without any hesitation." Takagi agreed, "Aren't you a little worried about your own reputation?"

"Since the truce was broken, young lady, some demons have fallen from the Destroyer's favor." The left head explained to Takagi, "Vulgrim is one such outcast. And he has long sought an audience with us."

"How long have I been here?" War questioned.

"What was that- AAAHHH!" Rei said to War until she noticed fire was forming around her.

It then happened to everyone else, including War, but the latter didn'et seem to care as everything started to go white.


End file.
